<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Incest Kink by mlmsuperboy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29669997">Incest Kink</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlmsuperboy/pseuds/mlmsuperboy'>mlmsuperboy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Superboy (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adoptive sibling incest, Barebacking, Bottom Tim Drake, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Dom sub undertones, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Incest Kink, Jason Todd Has A Big Dick, Kon-El | Conner Kent Has A Big Dick, M/M, Mentioned Match/Kon, Praise Kink, Rimming, Size Kink, Spitroasting, TTK Kink, Tactile Telekinesis (DCU), Threesome - M/M/M, Tim gets fucked stupid and likes it okay, cock slut tim drake, cum as lube, kon more or less power bottoms tim in the first chapter, kon wants to be railed by Superman and isnt ashamed to say it, switch kon, theyre both packing okay, tim wearing panties, ttk sex, unrealistic sex explained away with superpowers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:47:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,365</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29669997</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlmsuperboy/pseuds/mlmsuperboy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim wants to be fucked by his adoptive brother </p><p>Thats okay, because he isn’t the only one with an incest kink, and Kon is more than willing to indulge him</p><p>Inspired by Kon having a canon incest kink</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kon-El | Conner Kent/Jason Todd, Tim Drake/Jason Todd, Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent, Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent/Jason Todd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>247</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This fic is inspired by Kon having a canon incest kink for Kara and his cousin Lori, and the look on the face of antis once they realize the guy they like shipping Tim with as the ‘correct’ ship would gladly watch Tim get fucked by his brothers and edge him on the entire time</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Updating this to add links for the comic panels:<br/><br/>Kon flirting with Kara: <a href="https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/758336396300779520/814086096266592296/image0.jpg">Here</a></p><p>Kon kissing his cousin Lori: <a href="https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/758336396300779520/814086096505143326/image1.jpg">Here</a></p><p>Kon telling Cassie he’s fantasized about Kara before: <a href="https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/758336396300779520/814110171340865596/image0.jpg">Here</a><br/><br/></p><hr/><p>When you're born in a laboratory, certain expectations of society are never really properly implemented, especially when you manage to escape before they finalize programming those nifty little things in.</p><p>Kon himself didn't mind. He knew the difference between right and wrong, thank you very much, and the difference was simple: As long as you aren't harming anyone? No harm, no foul.</p><p>It was a simple creed to live by, and one Kon liked to think he excelled at.</p><p>Which is why Kon never did get the hypes around certain types of morality. Okay? So, Kon wanted to fuck his adult cousins and wanted to get nailed by Superman. Was that wrong?</p><p>Kon himself didn't think so, but Clark, the prude, had been horrified when Kon had offered one day to get on his knees and suck his cock after a long day of super heroing.</p><p>Kon himself didn't see the issue. So what if he had an incest kink? It sure as hell wasn't harming anyone, and it wasn’t like Kon was going to force the issue on anyone who wasn’t also a consenting adult. </p><p>Clark, Kara, Chris, and Mia were all fair game as far as Kon was concerned, the clone would have jumped at the opportunity to bang any of them, hands down.</p><p>Kon did have his limits. He didn't want to bang Ma or Pa. He also didn’t want to fuck Jon- Kon wasn’t into kids. And, while Lex was nicely built, Kon just did not want to deal with the man's condescending attitude.</p><p>Kon did, however, eventually find a solution for his incestuous urges in the arms of an all to willing partner.</p><p>All of which Kon told Tim, because, if there was another thing Kon believed in, it was that one had to be honest with a guy you were trying to woo and enter a relationship with. The pair of them were currently up in the Kent barn loft after a rather heavy make out session that Kon would not be discussing with Ma and Pa when Kon had decided it would be better to be entirely open before things escalated farther.</p><p>Tim's reaction was, well. Predictable.</p><p>"You slept with Match!?"</p><p>"You nearly slept with him too," Kon pointed out bluntly.</p><p>Tim looked rightfully offended. "Yeah, when I thought he was you! The only reason I didn't was because I noticed him also trying to pull the charm on Cassie!"</p><p>Kon snickered at that. "Match is a bit of a whore. He would try to get two for two instead of just talking to the pair of you like a normal person."</p><p>Tim hit Kon's shoulder angrily, "It wasn't funny! We thought you were trying to two time us both!"</p><p>Kon pouted. "Tim, I would never," Kon said honestly. "I'd ask for a threesome like a normal person."</p><p>Tim squinted at him. "Your definition of normal and my definition are clearly two very separate things."</p><p>Kon rolled his eyes. "I don't see the issue, Tim. So I want Superman to bend me over and rail me a hundred kilometers an hour, and I occasionally have romps with a guy that's, technically speaking, my twin. So what? I'm hardly the only one who wants things like that."</p><p>The way Tim went beat real was all telling. Still, Tim continued on, "So, he's your- ah... Dad? Brother? Bro-father? Parental unit?" Tim cycled through terms.</p><p>Kon shrugged. "So what if he is? We're both adults. If he consents, I'm down. And, it's not like we'd be harming anyone in the process. I genuinely don't see the issue here."</p><p>"I- you- <strong>Conner</strong>." Tim, at a loss for words, spluttered out. Tim buried his own face into his hands, going red as a stop sign, looking away.</p><p>"Timothy," Kon mocked before frowning. "Come on, you can't tell me you've never had any urges to do anything spicy. I mean, okay, maybe you are entirely vanilla, which is okay - I can work with that - but know that I won't judge you for anything you want or don't want to do in the bedroom."</p><p>Tim peaked at him from between his finger tips, and his heart picked up just a bit. Kon couldn't help the smirk that played across his lips before he elbowed Tim lightly. "There we go- I knew there was something. Do tell, Tim."</p><p>Tim lowered his hands reluctantly, eyes darting around. Then, reluctantly, Tim spoke, voice so low that the only reason Kon could hear him was because he had super hearing, "I kind of want to fuck either Dick or Jason, but only because Bruce adopted us all."</p><p>The second he said it, Tim turned away, face flushed entirely red. Kon stayed silent for a bit, and, for a moment, Tim was scared that the whole thing had been a trap and that Kon was going to call him out for being a gross degenerate, when Kon laughed.</p><p>Tim couldn't help but look up, completely expecting cruelty in his maybe (unclear? They hadn't really talked it out entirely yet) boyfriend's eyes.</p><p>Instead, Kon looked <em>excited</em>.</p><p>"Oh man," Kon said, mirth clear in his voice, "Tim, babe- this is the best. Okay, I was lowkey expecting you to say you maybe wanted to fuck Ra's, but this is better."</p><p>Kon didn't miss the way Tim's heart skipped a beat when he mentioned Ra's. <em>Oh?</em> That was a kink they'd have to explore later. But, for now, Kon would focus on what they did have currently.</p><p>"It is?" Tim asked.</p><p>"Of course," Kon said, sounding pleased. "I don't know about Nightwing, but Red Hood? I think he'd be down to make your dream a reality."</p><p>Tim flailed just a bit at that, not having expected it. "What-? No! Jason practically hates me, Kon! There's a reason he's tried to kill me several times!"</p><p>"Hate boner," Kon said simply.</p><p>Tim squinted. "Okay, I seriously doubt Jason has a 'hate boner' for me."</p><p>Kon shot him a look. "Trust me, the guy would hate fuck you into next week if you'd let him."</p><p>"You know this how?"</p><p>Kon responded by fishing out his phone from his pocket, smirking at Tim all the while. Then, lifting a hand to his lips Kon mimed for Tim to be silent. Tim shot him a confused look, but did as asked and kept his mouth shut as Kon initiated a call and put the phone on speaker.</p><p>Tim's confusion rapidly turned to panic when Red Hood's voice came out of the other end.</p><p>"Yo, mini-Supes. Sup?"</p><p>Kon had Jason's number? <em>Since when did Kon have Jason's number?</em></p><p>"Hey, Jay," Kon said casually. "You know how I said I wanted to maybe move things forward with Tim past the whole 'will we, won't we' stage?"</p><p>
  <em>Kon had discussed that with Jason?!</em>
</p><p>Jason was silent on the other end for several seconds before speaking up. "Is this you calling to tell me you want to end our fuck buddy relationship because you want to get into thy goody-two shoe's little brother's pants? Because, if so, I'd at least expect you to say this shit to my face instead of over a phone call. I didn't peg you for a coward, Kon-El."</p><p>... Why was Tim surprised Kon was also fucking Jason, after Kon had already admitted to having enthusiastic sex with his own clone on several occasions?</p><p>Also, was it just him, or had Jason's tone sounded. Well, hurt? It was hard to tell without seeing the guy's face, but the sentiment still stood.</p><p>"I'd never," Kon assured before pausing. "Okay, you have Kryptonite bullets, so maybe I would just for my own self preservation, but that's not why I'm calling you."</p><p>Jason was silent on the other line for several moments before speaking. "All right, I'll bite. If this isn't a break up, why are you calling and mentioning dating the Replacement?"</p><p><em>Ouch</em>. Jason only called Tim that nowadays when he was mad at him. Tim was starting to regret opening up to Kon just a bit.</p><p>"Okay," Kon said, "hypothetically- and I really do mean hypothetically- if Tim was interested in a threesome, would you be down?"</p><p>Murder. Murder was the only way. Tim would have to break Bruce's code and commit murder. He might get exiled from the Batclan, but that was okay. Either way, Tim would never be able to show his face in Gotham again.</p><p>"Don't be stupid, Kon," Jason replied, and Tim knew it. He knew Jason hated him and the very idea of sleeping with him would repulse him, but did Kon have to be so cruel as to shoving it in his face? "You know I'd love the chance to fuck Red Robin's tight little ass into next week."</p><p>Only years of training kept Tim from gaping out loud.</p><p>Kon shot him a victorious smirk, and Tim wasn't sure if he wanted to kiss him or throttle him. Maybe both.</p><p>"Honestly, I think a good fuck would do me and Tim some good," Jason continued on. "It sure as hell would help with the unresolved tension we've got."</p><p>Kon began picking at little strings on the old sofa they were sitting on. "Gee, I wonder where that tension came from."</p><p>"In my defense, Bruce literally brought Joker back to life when he died after I kicked it, and that little shit was running around Titan's Tower."</p><p>"Fair point," Kon nodded. "I mean, I'd have taken it out on Bruce, but that's just me."</p><p>"I did," Jason lied, because Jason had definitely taken it out on Tim. Tim had the scars to prove it. "I only almost killed Tim. If I'd really wanted him dead, I had plenty of opportunity. Silly me, thinking that showing Bats that having a kid sidekick would result in the kid getting hurt, only for him to go and hire an actual fucking ten year old for the job."</p><p>Tim could not believe what he was hearing. Had he misjudged Jason this entire time? Had they all misjudged him?</p><p>"Don't get me wrong, Tim is still an annoying pretentious prick sometimes," Jason gossiped, and Tim had to hold in a sigh. <em>Ah</em>, there it was. "But, it kinda makes me wanna choke him with my dick, you know? Put those pretty lips of his to better use, if you know what I mean?"</p><p>Tim floundered a bit because holy hell? Had Jason just-</p><p>"So," Kon smirked at Tim again. "Just so we're entirely clear, if I can talk Tim into it, you'd be down for a threesome with your little brother?"</p><p>Tim knew Kon had added the last bit specifically because of his kink. Kon's death would be slow the second time around, and no amount of time in a Kryptonian healing pod would fix him this time.</p><p>Tim could practically hear Jason's eye roll through the phone when he responded. "Okay, yes. If you can talk baby bird into a threesome? I'd be entirely down, no questions asked."</p><p>Despite himself, Tim couldn't help the way his jaw dropped at the admission.</p><p>"All right," Kon said victoriously. "I'll see what I can do! I don't wanna brag or give too much away yet, <em>but</em>, I can tell you I think Tim might be more into the idea than you'd think."</p><p>"If you say so," Jason's voice was laced with doubt. "Are we still down for Saturday? I don't know about you, but I could use a nice thick Kryptonian cock stretching me open."</p><p>Kon didn't even bother hiding the fact that he was palming himself through his pants in front of Tim. "Yeah! I can't wait to have those thunder thighs of yours wrapped around my waist! Have I told you how much I love these thighs?"</p><p>Jason snorted. "Only every other time we have a conversation," Jason said, "Look, I gotta go. You kinda caught me at a bad time. See you in a few days?"</p><p>Kon looked directly at Tim as he replied, "You can bet on it! Talk to you later, Jay. Take care."</p><p>Jason didn't reply after that and Tim heard the line click as he disconnected.</p><p>Kon slipped the phone back into his pocket, looking utterly pleased with himself before giving Tim a look. "So... Where's my thank you?"</p><p>Tim could be forgiven for throwing himself across the couch, hands wrapping uselessly around Kon's neck as the other hero laughed, because of course, Tim's actions didn't have any effect.</p><p>"Kon! I'm going to kill you! What was that?!"</p><p>Kon was still laughing, even as he pushed Tim off him. "That was me letting you know Jason would completely be down to fuck you. That, and I so want to be there so I can personally watch him take you apart. Trust me, Jason Todd knows how to treat a guy."</p><p>Tim aimed a hit at Kon's shoulder. "And that's another thing! How long have you two been fuck buddies!"</p><p>"A few months," Kon answered. Then, before Tim could stop him, Kon had him pinned down beneath his bulk, straddling Tim's waist as he held Tim's wrists down above his head. Tim gasped as Kon began to mouth at his neck. "But, nevermind Jay - first, <em>I wanna see you come apart for me</em>. I want those lips of yours singing for me as you cum for me and scream."</p><p>"I- you- ," Tim gasped out, then moaned loudly as Kon's tactile telekinesis began to map out his body from head to toe.</p><p>"Don't tell me you don't want this," Kon growled darkly into Tim's throat. "Because, I know that you do. I can feel it- <em>I can smell it</em>. Let me have you, Tim."</p><p>Tim should... Tim should be pushing Kon off. They needed to talk about this more. They needed to address Jason, and what Kon had just done, what he was planning to do. Tim should be pushing Kon away, but,..</p><p>Holy fuck if Kon of wasn't right. <em>Tim did want this.</em> He wanted it desperately, more and more as Kon's hands kept touching him all over.</p><p>Kon was being forceful, <em>and Tim wanted it.</em></p><p>"Please!" Tim gasped out, rutting against Kon desperately, surrendering himself to it because it just felt so good. "Please, Ko- Agh!"</p><p>Tim wasn't sure what had happened. One moment, Kon was on top of him. The next, their clothes were all over the room and Kon was down on his knees, popping Tim's cock right into his mouth with a happy look on his face, like a cat that had just caught a canary.</p><p>Tim groaned as Kon sucked him down, hands reaching up to curl into his best friends hair. For a moment, Tim wished Kon had longer hair, like he did. It would make it easier to yank on.</p><p>Kon took him down to the root easily, sucking Tim down into his mouth. Tim moaned as he felt his cock hit the back of Kon's throat. Holy hell, did Kon even have a gag reflex?</p><p>Tim was really starting to doubt that he did. Kon looked so pleased, having a dick in his mouth, like there was nowhere he'd rather be.</p><p>Kon bobbed his head up and down slowly, tongue tracing along the veins of Tim's cock as he did so before letting the head drop out of his mouth with a pop.</p><p>Kon smirked at Tim as he kissed along the head, tongue swirling over it. "I'm gonna make you mine. I'm gonna make you scream, <em>and you're going to like it.</em>"</p><p>If anything, the words should make Tim angry. They should make him annoyed. He wasn't anyone's possession.</p><p>All they did was turn him on, make him crave it. Filled him with a burning lust.</p><p>Then, true to his word, Kon swallowed Tim back down right before Tim suddenly felt an intense pressure jabbing directly into his prostate unexpectedly.</p><p>The only thing that kept the Kents from hearing Tim was him quickly stuffing his own fist into his mouth as Kon's tactile telekinesis pierced him entirely, not even bothering to open him up. Just direct pressure against his pleasure spot as Tim bit back cries and moans.</p><p><em>Holy shit.</em> Why had they never done this before? Why hadn't Tim let Kon take him before?</p><p>Kon let Tim's length pop out of his mouth again, smirking at Tim as he stroked him slowly. "You really have a nice dick, bro. Not too big, not too small. Perfect for riding."</p><p>Perfect... For what?</p><p>Kon's lips went down to Tim's balls, licking around them as he continued to jerk him. Then, Kon's lips went lower, and Tim suddenly found himself with his leg's on Kon's shoulder as the other hero began to eat him out.</p><p>Holy shit, holy shit, holy shit!</p><p>This was all happening so fast! Tim could barely keep track of it, of Kon. For the first time in a while, Tim was reminded that his best friend wasn't human, no matter how much he looked like one. Kon was a superpowered alien, and Tim couldn't keep track of him.</p><p>Kon's tongue drilled into Tim rapidly, quickly followed by the clone's burly fingers. Tim's eyes rolled into the back of his head as he kept biting into his fist, rolling his hips down against Kon's face.</p><p>With a smack of his lips, Kon pulled away from Tim's ass, and Tim couldn't help but whine at the loss. A whine that soon turned into a scream Tim quickly had to muffle as Kon bit into his thigh.</p><p>Before Tim could yell at Kon for it, the clone was on top of him again. Tim felt his wrists pinned again above his head as Kon's lips met his in a hungry frenzy. Tim groaned into the kiss, tasting himself on his best friend's lips as Kon grounded his ass onto Tim's aching length.</p><p>Kon's tongue snaked its way into Tim's mouth as invisible hands ran up and down his body, touching him all over.</p><p>Then, Kon pulled back and smirked at Tim before lifting himself up slightly. Tim blinked in confusion, and then-</p><p>"Oh fuck," Tim moaned out as Kon sunk down on him in one fell swoop. Kon himself sighed, leaning back, exposing his body to Tim's gaze as he began to ride him.</p><p>"Fuck is right," Kon moaned out, moving his hips up and down. "You have a really nice dick, Tim. Nice and thick."</p><p>Tim couldn't help the way his eyes looked over Kon using Tim's body for his own pleasure, or the way his eyes bugged out a bit when Kon's own cock slapped onto Tim's chest with every bounce.</p><p>Holy shit! Were all Kryptonians that endowed? Tim was physically smaller than Kon, that was true, but even then, the head of Kon's cock was just inches from Tim's face.</p><p>Noticing where Tim's gaze was fixated, Kon smirked. "You like it?" Kon leaned forward, until the pair of them were face to face again. Kon licked a stripe along Tim's cheek before giving him a peck on the lips. "I'll pound you nice and good after your brother loosens your hole a bit for me. Would you like that, Timmy? Me taking Jason’s sloppy seconds, using his cum as lube before I take you myself?"</p><p>"Oh fuck,” Tim moaned out, and that was it. Tim couldn't help himself. With a shout that was no doubt heard by the Kents down in the house, Tim's arms rose to clutch onto Kon's back as he came. Kon groaned, kissing Tim through his orgasm, muffling the sound as Tim flooded his best friend's ass with his cum.</p><p>Kon's hips stilled, ass clenching around Tim, almost as if he was trying to milk him for everything he was worth, Then, with a satisfied hum, Kon pulled himself off Tim's deflating length, plopping himself down next to Tim on the sofa as he began to stroke himself lazily.</p><p>"Mmm. If you cum that hard from just the thought of your brother fucking your tight ass, the day we actually set a threesome up is gonna be a fucking blast," Kon said dreamily, but Tim wasn't listening. Instead, his gaze was hyper fixated on Kon's dick as the other continued to stroke himself.</p><p>Tim needed that in him, <em>now</em>, one way or another. And, if Kon wasn't going to fuck him until after Jason had a turn, Tim would just have to have it in him another way.</p><p>Kon whistled as Tim went down on him, splaying himself on the couch, taking the head of his dick in his mouth. Tim physically couldn't take the whole thing down his throat, not at this angle, but he sure as hell tried, licking the length and stroking what he couldn't fit in his mouth with his hands.</p><p>"Mmm, that's it Tim. You just needed something in your mouth, didn't you? You just love the idea of being stuffed," Kon kept on talking, and Tim moaned around the dick in his mouth because fuck if that wasn't the truth.</p><p>Then... Kon placed a hand on Tim's hip, and smirked.</p><p>Tim couldn't help the way he let the Kryptonian clone's dick fall out of his mouth as his prostate was rapidly assaulted again. Holy shit, Tim could already feel himself getting hard again under the pressure.</p><p>Before Tim could register what was happening, he found himself on the floor. Kon looming over him, hands touching him everywhere as the clone eyed him like a meal.</p><p>"You make the best noises, Tim. I wanna hear you shout, wanna hear you <strong>scream</strong> for me," Kon said, and Tim couldn't help but give the clone exactly what he wanted as his prostate gland was hit again and again from the inside.</p><p>Tim felt himself shake, mouth falling open, eyes wide as noise after noise escaped his lips, unable to hold back anymore.</p><p>"That's it, baby. Lose yourself to the pleasure. Give in. That's a good boy. You're being so good for me, Tim." Kon praised as Tim screamed.</p><p>A scream that was soon cut off as Kon shoved a bit of his cock into Tim's open mouth. Tim moaned around the sudden intrusion, lips sucking down instinctively.</p><p>"I'm gonna cum in your mouth, Tim," Kon told him, and Tim's eyes widened. "And, I want you to swallow as much as you can. Can you do that for me, baby? Can you take me down?"</p><p>Kon didn't wait for an answer. Instead, with another precise jab at Tim's prostate, Kon shoved several more inches into Tim's mouth, and let loose.</p><p>The taste of Kon's cum, coupled with the domination and the persistent assault on Tim's senses, had Tim cumming all over again, even as he started to choke under the combined strain of both Kon's dick and cum guzzling down his willing throat. Tim couldn't help it. It was just too much.</p><p>Too much, and it <em>felt so good.</em></p><p>Kon moaned out at the sight of Tim swallowing his cum down like his life depended on it, like he just really couldn't get enough, before pulling out.</p><p>Tim coughed out, eyes tears prickling at the corner of his eyes, lips red and stretched as Kon painted his face white.</p><p>Kon let out an appreciative sound before leaning down, kissing Tim on the lips. Tim, despite feeling boneless and spent, met the kiss with equal fever as the pair of them shared Kon's cum.</p><p>Kon pulled back, licking the side of his throat before tonguing at his ear. "You know, it's a good thing Ma and Pa sleep like the dead, or your screaming would have woken them."</p><p>Tim responded the only way he could to that statement by wacking Kon's shoulder, even as the Kryptonian started to laugh into the side of Tim’s neck.</p><p>Tim was in love with a fucking horny degenerate. Really, he had no one but himself to blame for this.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tim and Kon meet up with Jason, and the fun begins</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The smut got longer than I expected, so you’re all getting an extra chapter after this ;)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Post coital cuddling was a Jason Todd requirement. Jason liked to be held sometimes, alright? It was nice, especially after a good long fuck, and what Jason and Kon had been doing before the clone had shattered Jason's illusions of peace with only a few short words.</p><p>"I'm sorry, Tim wants to do what now?"</p><p>Sex with Kon always left Jason a bit dazed. The half Kryptonian hybrid wasn't exactly small, which was all the better, because Jason enjoyed having a foot long cock rearranging his insides.</p><p>That said, Jason wasn't always coherent afterwards, because who could be after that?</p><p>Today, Jason decided, he was just a bit extra dazed, because only that would explain the rather vivid hallucination he was currently having.</p><p>"Tim wants you to fuck him," Kon repeated, and Jason stared at the other incredulously, because there was absolutely no way that Tim 'goody-two-shoe's' Drake wanted Jason in that manner.</p><p>The look on Bruce and Dickie-bird's faces alone if they heard about it would be fucking priceless.</p><p>Before Jason could respond or even process the words, Kon quickly manhandled Jason until he was face first in his own sheets. The clone then began to kiss along Jason's back, tongue tracing the muscles.</p><p>Then, Kon slid inside him again and Jason lifted off the bed, mouth falling open, eyes wide as Kon began to thrust slowly into him. The clone always did fill him up just right, making him feel full and stretched.</p><p>"That's it, Jay. Lay here and take it like a good bottom," Kon whispered hotly into his ear, and Jason couldn't help the gasp that escaped his lips.</p><p>Who knew that a hate fuck a couple of months ago would lead to Jason getting screwed on the regular by Superman's twunk kid?</p><p>Kon began to nip at Jason's neck as Jason groaned into the pillow, hands clenching against the sheets as he just laid there and let Kon do all the work. Let the other fuck him good, hitting all the right spots.</p><p>"Tim make's the best faces when he cum's, you know," Kon informed him. Before Jason could respond to <em>that</em> loaded statement, Kon tilted his hips and hit that spot just right, which had Jason seeing stars because holy shit.</p><p>Kon's knees pushed on Jason's thighs spreading him open, and Jason let him, needing more of that Super dick in him.</p><p>Kon propped himself up, his weight coming off Jason's back as the clone sat up, lifting Jason's ass with him, leaving Jason face first on the bed, back bent as Kon fucked into his ass again and again.</p><p>"Oh fuck," Jason moaned. "Fuck me. Fuck me, please."</p><p>"I love these thighs," Kon moaned behind him, and that was all the warning Jason got before a palm came smacking down on one of them. Jason let out a grunt, pleasure and pain tingling through his body. "So, what about it, Jay? Tim wants you in him. He wants his 'big brother' to take him apart, and I wanna watch! You game?"</p><p>Kon should know better than to ask him something while he was fucking Jason into an incoherent mess. Then again, that might have been the entire point. Either way, Jason answered, "Yes! Fuck, that's the spot! Right there! Harder!"</p><p>Behind him, Kon laughed and gave Jason exactly what he wanted.</p><hr/><p>"Relax, Tim," Kon said hard on the small of Tim's back as the pair of them made their way up to Jason's apartment. "I can feel every shake, you know, and your heart is going off a mile a minute."</p><p>Tim turned his head to shoot his new boyfriend a look. "Forgive me if I'm nervous, Kon. It's not like I'm about to go have sex with a guy who's tried to kill me before and was five seconds away from slicing my throat open on more than one occasion." Tim said, sarcasm dripping from his voice.</p><p>"On, I know." Kon grinned at him. "That just makes the sex spicier. Who wouldn't wanna fuck someone who's capable of crushing their throat in a single move?"</p><p>Tim squinted at Kon. "So, you'd fuck Superboy Prime?"</p><p>"Totally," Kon answered with a straight face as the pair of them made their way up another flight of steps. The elevator, of course, would have been easier, but Tim had wanted some more time to process what they were about to do. "It sure as hell would help with the perpetual stick SB Prime seems to always have shoved his ass."</p><p>Tim silently wondered how he'd failed to realize his best friend was a horny slut, before coming to the conclusion that he ultimately hadn't. Kon had always radiated slut energy. Tim just hadn't realized how much, because Kon didn't even seem entirely aware of it himself.</p><p>"Have you had sex with someone like that?" Tim asked.</p><p>"I did lose my virginity to an Apokoliptian Fury, only to have to fight her to the death after, so I'd say, 'yeah'." Kon answered, and Tim decided he really did not need to know all the particular details about that mess.</p><p>Tim was looking away. He did not see it. He did not want to see it.</p><p>Then... Before Tim knew it, they were at Jason's door. Tim momentarily felt a surge of panic.</p><p>What if Jason had changed his mind? What if Jason thought Tim was gross for his desires and called him a freak? What if Kon was in on it, and this was all some elaborate ruse to mock him?</p><p>Then, the door was opening and Tim's breath hitched, because <em>he wasn't sure he was ready</em>, and there stood Jason, his massive bulk filling the doorway. Jason was wearing a tight muscle shirt that left nothing to the imagination and boxers that were stretched to the limit around the older man's thick meaty thighs.</p><p>Jason was looking at Tim in a way he never had before, his eyes looking Tim up and down with an undeniable hunger in them that left Tim teeming with lust.</p><p>Jason met Tim's gaze, holding it for several seconds before sending him a self confident smirk that had Tim hard in his pants seconds. "Baby bird," Jason greeted Tim amiably enough. Happy, even.</p><p>This was happening. Tim was going to get fucked by both Jason and Kon. This was real.</p><p>Jason looked away from Tim towards Kon, and the older man let out a laugh. "You know, when you told me Tim was really down for a threesome, I hadn't thought you were actually serious."</p><p>Kon grinned. Then, uncaring of the fact that Tim was standing right there, he walked straight up to Jason, arms rising to curl around the burlier man's neck as the two of them began making out with such practiced ease that Tim *knew* this wasn't the first time the two of them had gotten familiar with each other.</p><p>Jason wrapped his own arms around Kon's waist, pulling him in close. Tim knew he should be annoyed at the way his boyfriend and brother were seemingly ignoring him for each other, but...</p><p>Fuck if it wasn't hot, getting a front row seat to two hunks making out with one another like that.</p><p>Then, Jason's eye opened, looking straight at Tim as he began to fondle Kon's ass, taking it in his large hands and giving them a healthy squeeze. Tim's breath hitched at the undeniable want he could see in Jason's eyes.</p><p>Want, and desire, <em>for him.</em></p><p>Jason broke the kiss, and Kon responded by licking at Jason's throat. Jason's eyes rolled into the back of his head, which told Tim it was a sensitive area for him, before Jason fixed his gaze back on Tim.</p><p>"I think Timmy is feeling a bit neglected, Kon. Shouldn't you be taking care of your boyfriend?"</p><p>Kon pulled away slightly, resting his head on the crook of Jason's throat, but tilting his head to look directly at Tim. Kon smirked at him, opening his mouth just a bit, and, was it just Tim, or were Kon's teeth fang-like? Kon's eyes glowed red for just a moment, and Tim should not have been as turned on by that as he was.</p><p>Suddenly, Tim found himself between Jason and Kon, sandwiched in between the two larger bodies, the door shutting behind them. Tim gasped as Kon splayed himself across his back, kissing the nape of his neck, teeth scraping lightly against the sensitive flesh.</p><p>"Fuck! A little warning before you switch on the Super speed, please?" Jason said, and Kon laughed.</p><p>"My bad,'' Kon said. "Tim here likes it when I show him I'm not exactly human. Don't you, baby?"</p><p>Kon wasn't wrong, but Tim had never actually said that out loud. Were his kinks that easy to read?</p><p>Before Tim could answer, Kon was biting into his neck. Tim gasped, pushing his body forth onto Jason. Jason moaned and began to rub himself against Tim, and fuck.</p><p>Tim could feel Jason's cock through those boxers, rubbing against him, and fuck. Tm needed that. He needed that in him, now.</p><p>Tim needed to be taken apart and fucked, yesterday.</p><p>Jason's hands were suddenly cupping Tim's cheeks, forcing him to look up. Jason stared into his eyes, a bit of wonder and awe in his eyes before he leaned forward, kissing Tim on the lips.</p><p>Tim closed his eyes, savoring the moment, kissing Jason back as he felt Kon along his back, warm and strong and solid and fuck, Tim wanted to climb them both like trees.</p><p>There was nowhere that Tim would rather be that between these two men.</p><p>Jason pulled back just the smallest bit, staring Tim in the eyes again as a hand gripped onto Tim's hair, yanking on it roughly. Tim gasped at that, mouth falling open.</p><p>"You have no idea how long I've wanted this," Jason growled at him. "Wanted you, gasping and moaning so prettily for me."</p><p>Then, with a hiss, Jason was down on his knees, and lean was lifting Tim up, hands underneath his thighs holding him up.</p><p>"We need to get these clothes off him," Jason growled, tugging at Tim's pants. "Sluts like him who need two cocks to be satisfied shouldn't be wearing anything."</p><p>Tim gasped at that. 'I mean, it's true,' Tim thought, 'but, did Jason have to say it like that?'</p><p>Kon held him up as Jason slid his pants off, and then paused. Tim himself panted, looking down at Jason, wondering for a moment if he’d miscalculated.</p><p>Then, Jason let out a low snarl, looking up to meet Tim's gaze, eyes glazed over with lust. "You dirty slut! You wanted to play dress up for us, baby bird? Is that it?"</p><p>Jason's rough hands pulled at the elastic of Tim's panties before snapping it back. Tim moaned out, leaning his head back onto Kon's muscular shoulder. Tim met Kon's gaze, eyes fluttering and already dazed, and they'd only just begun. Kon smiled at Tim before kissing him. Tim moaned into the Super's mouth as Jason began to palm at him through his panties.</p><p>Tim's dick strained against the fabric, precum leaking out of it, making them messy.</p><p>Tim couldn't help the gasp that left him after Jason began mouthing at him through his panties.</p><p>"Mmm. Pretty bird," Jason praised in between kisses against Tim's clothed crotch, making it even wetter than before. "You should dress up entirely for us some time, Timmy. Maybe next time," Jason said, and Tim had a momentary moment of surprise that there would even be a next time before Kon, once again, <em>moved</em>.</p><p>Kon had been right earlier: every time he blatantly reminded Tim that, despite looking human, he wasn't, it turned Tim on like nothing else. That included Kon getting down on his knees while conjuring invisible hands made of nothing to support Tim and keep him in place, before quickly pulling Tim's panties down just the smallest bit, and burying his tongue deep inside Tim's ass, all within the span of a second.</p><p>Tim wasn't ashamed to say that he fucking screamed.</p><p>Jason was standing before Tim could even register what was happening, his hand rising up to cover Tim's mouth. Tim's eyes widened, even as Kon's expert tongue began to pry him open.</p><p>Kon loved eating ass. Or, rather, he loved eating Tim's ass. Not that Tim was complaining. Even with Jason's palm muffling the sound, Tim's moans still slipped through the smallest bit as Jason leaned forward, mouth hovering above Tim's ear as he licked the lobe.</p><p>"You need to be quieter until we get to my bedroom, baby bird. Don't want the neighbors to think I'm killing someone in here."</p><p>Funnily enough, Tim was pretty sure he'd be dead by the end of the night. Jason and Kon were going to fuck him into oblivion, and Tim was alright with that, because fuck if that wasn't a hell of a way to go.</p><p>Then, Jason was back on his knees, sucking Tim's cock through the panties, and the only thing that kept Tim from screaming bloody murder at the double pleasure he was currently recieving was his own fist. Tim quickly stuffed his own hand into his mouth to muffle himself as Kon and Jason both pleasured him at once, making Tim see stars.</p><p>Just when Tim thought that was it, Kon did it again. Honestly, at this point, Tim really should stop being surprised. In Tim's defense, thinking straight with Conner Kent eating your ass and Jason Todd giving you a blowjob through panties was an impossible task.</p><p>Once again, Kon's tactile telekinesis pierced deep into Tim, aiming right at his prostate. Instead of abusing it like last time, the sensation ghosted right over the spot Tim needed it in, making Tim groan out, loudly.</p><p>"Mmm," Jason moaned, and Tim couldn't help but look down as Jason lowered Tim's panties just a bit, letting his dick pop free. Jason began to stroke him before looking up at him. "Kon was right, Timmy. You really do have a nice fucking dick."</p><p>
  <em>They had talked about that?</em>
</p><p>Before Tim could even think to respond, Jason was swallowing him down, eyes never leaving Tim's as to deepthroated Tim in one go.</p><p>Tim couldn't help it himself. With a sob, he came.</p><p>Jason moaned around Tim's length, not breaking his gaze with Tim as he swallowed each and every drop. Tim's body shook through his orgasm, but that didn't stop either of his assailants. If anything, Kon's mouth seemed to become even more ravenous in its rimming, and Jason began to hum around Tim's length like there was nowhere else he'd rather be.</p><p>Kill. They were going to kill him. Tim was going to die here, between Jason and Kon, pleasured to death, and Tim was perfectly content with that, because this? This was heaven.</p><hr/><p>Tim wasn't entirely sure when they'd made their way into the bedroom. All he knew was that Kon's dick was heavy in his mouth, and it tasted so fucking good.</p><p>Kryptonian cum could get addicting, Tim realized. The taste was just fucking divine, and Tim had no problem bobbing his head up and down on Kon like his life depended on it, enjoying every moment.</p><p>Tim was currently splayed across the bed, with the only thing he still had on being the panties he’d picked out earlier. Evidently, both Kon and Jason liked them on him, and refused to let Tim take them off, no matter how much their current activities were currently ruining them.</p><p>Kon was laying down, back propped up against the headboard, thighs spread to accommodate Tim in between them. Behind them, Jason had taken over in eating Tim out, fingers piercing him as the former Robin slowly opened him up.</p><p>Kon helped Tim along, hands in his hair, moaning thought it all. "That's it, Tim. You're doing so well, taking me down like that," Kon praised. "You like having your mouth full, huh? You look so happy with a dick in your mouth."</p><p>Behind Tim, Jason pulled away with a sigh, letting out an appreciative sound.</p><p>"He was also made to be fucked," Jason commented, and Tim's body clenched just a bit at the very thought of finally getting what he wanted. "His ass is taking my fingers so well! It's swallowing them right up! Are you sure you haven't fucked him yet?"</p><p>Kon let out a laugh at that, hands yanking Tim off his cock. Tim gasped at that, mouth falling open as Kon leaned forward a bit to press their foreheads together, smirking at him all the while. "I haven't, no. Tim here wants to be fucked open by his big brother first, isn't that right baby? You want your older brother to fuck you open, nice and good, and for me to take his sloppy seconds?"</p><p>Tim moaned loudly at that, body shaking at just the thought of that.</p><p>"Yes! Fuck, yes! That's what I want, please!"</p><p>Behind Tim, Jason let out a moan of his own. Then, Jason pulled his fingers out, and Tim hissed at the loss. He needed something in him, and he needed it now.</p><p>Just as Tim was about to cry out in protest, he felt Jason's thighs against the back of his own, pushing Tim's legs open. Kon gave Tim a quick open mouth kiss before leaning back, holding Tim, eyes fixed firmly behind him.</p><p>Eyes locked firmly on Jason, who was sliding his heavy cock in between Tim's ass cheeks, panties pulled aside just the smallest amount to expose Tim's hole.</p><p>"Mmm," Jason groaned, gripping Tim's ass in his large hands. "If I'd known you were this hungry for my cock, I'd have had you bent over the bat computer, moaning and screaming my name ages ago."</p><p>Tim's breath hitched at that, desire racing through him. Then, the head of Jason's cock was pushing against Tim's rim, and then...</p><p>Tim was gaping, clutching onto Kon for support as Jason finally, finally drove into him.</p><p>"Mmm. That's it, baby bird. You're taking me so well." Jason moaned behind him as Tim's back arched. Jason's hand ran along the muscles of Tim's back before coming down to his ass, giving Tim a squeeze. "So good for me, You were just made to take cock, weren't you?"</p><p>The sound Tim let out was incoherent, but it wasn't a 'no'.</p><p>Through it all, Kon held him, looking Tim straight in the eyes as Jason fucked him deeper and deeper.</p><p>"You look so beautiful," Kon said, almost reverently as he caressed Tim's cheek, "taking cock and getting fucked. Just perfect."</p><p>The praise made Tim whimper, voice coming out in a gasp.</p><p>Behind him, Jason pulled back just the smallest bit before thrusting back in, causing Tim to gasp and choke. Fuck! Fuck, Jason felt so good inside of him! Jason was filling him up, hitting all the right places, just the way Tim needed it.</p><p>"That's it," Jason said. "That's it, Timmy. You're being such a good boy, taking your big brother's cock. Is that what you needed, baby bird? Big brother's dick, deep inside of your slutty hole?"</p><p>Oh fuck. Jason... Jason was playing along with Tim's kink. Jason was playing along, and Tim loved it.</p><p>"Yes!" Tim cried out. "That's exactly what I- mmm, harder, Jason, plea- ugh!"</p><p>Jason's hand was suddenly in his hair, pulling him back roughly, making his back bend. Tim half expected Kon to react, to defend him from the rough treatment. Instead, Kon tilted his head at Tim and let out a disappointed tsk.</p><p>"You wanted your big brother to fuck and breed you so your hole would be lose enough for that eel your boyfriend calls a cock," Jason snarled into his ear. "I wanna hear you say it! I wanna hear you say it out loud, how you want your big brother's cock fucking your hole open just right!"</p><p>"I want it!" Tim gasped. "I want my big brother's cock! Your cock, plea- ugh!"</p><p>Jason shoved Tim back down onto Kon before pulling back one last time, then trusting all the way in, finally bottoming out.</p><p>Tim couldn't help the way he clutched onto Kon's legs and let out a choked out sob. Full. Tim felt so full.</p><p>This really was what Tim had been made for. To be fucked again and again. This was what Tim had been made for, and he was loving every moment of it.</p><p>Kon's hand cupped Tim's cheek, tilting it up. Tim looked at him, moan after moan after moan spilling from his mouth as Jason began to fuck him roughly, pounding into Tim's ass with a ferocity that was leaving him dizzy with pleasure.</p><p>"That's it, babe," Kon said, holding Tim in an almost gentle hold as Jason fucked into him again and again. Tim was panting, clutching onto his boyfriend as Jason gave it to him hard, just the way Tim needed it. Kon leaned forward, resting his forehead against Tim, looking him directly in the eye. "That's it. Be a good boy and take your big brother's dick like the cock hungry slut we know you are."</p><p>Tim almost came right then and there. He didn't, but it was a close thing.</p><p>The way Kon said it, the reverence in his voices the way Jason was grunting behind him as he gave Tim more and more of his cock... It was all so good. All so good, and Tim was loving every moment.</p><p>Tim couldn't help himself. Reaching beneath himself, Tim began to jerk himself. Kon cooed at him, kissing at Tim's cheek, hands running along Tim's body, flicking his nipple.</p><p>Then, Tim remembered exactly why they'd started in this position as his eyes latched onto Kon's cock. With a greedy moan, Tim leaned down and swallowed.</p><p>Kon let out a surprised grunt before patting Tim's head, smiling at him. "Silly me, forgetting you like being double stuffed. Take what you need from me, baby."</p><p>Tim moaned around Kon's length, pushing himself back onto Jason's thrusts. Kon's cock still tasted absolutely divine, and Jason was now hitting all the right places. The room was filled with the sounds of Tim's muffled moaning and the slap of skin against skin as Tim took what he needed from the two of them, back and forth.</p><p>As Tim sucked Kon down, he realized his boyfriend had been right from the start: Jason's cock was just large enough to get Tim loose to the point where he'd be able to take Kon's cock in him without too much extra effort.</p><p>The idea of having a foot long cock spearing into him and rearranging his insides should have frightened Tim. Instead, it made him double down on his effort, body bouncing between his two lovers, because fuck if he didn't want that it him too.</p><p>Tim loved to be fucked, and wasn't afraid to say it.</p><p>Behind Tim, Jason moaned, and stopped. Tim would have hissed at that if it wasn't for the length in his mouth and kept fucking himself furiously back onto Jason.</p><p>"That's it, baby bird," Jason groaned out. "Take what you need from us. This is where you belong, being double stuffed with our cocks. Isn't that right?"</p><p>Tim let out a muffled 'yes' around Kon's cock.</p><p>Kon wasn't exactly small. Tim couldn't even fit his whole hand around the damn thing, and that was just the girth. Kryptonians really were something else.</p><p>Tim needed this in him. He needed it in him the same way he needed Jason in him, pounding away at him.</p><p>Tim needed them both.</p><p>Jason pulled back the slightest amount before leaning over Tim. Above him, Tim could hear Jason and Kon making out messily as Jason finally began to fuck him proper again.</p><p>Tim gaped at that, Kon's dick falling out of his mouth as he could do nothing more than lay there and take it. Jason felt so good inside him. So good, and Tim felt like he was going to explode.</p><p>Jason's hand soon replaced Tim's own on his length, batting Tim's aside before jerking him once, twice, and that was it.</p><p>Tim was screaming again as he came all over the sheets. Jason fucked him through it, fucked him as Tim sobbed out his release. Kon's hands quickly took Tim's face in hand again, forcing him to look up.</p><p>Kon was staring at him with unmasked awe, as if Tim was the most beautiful person he'd ever seen. Then, Kon was kissing him hungrily, swallowing Tim's moans as Jason's continued thrusts jostled his body.</p><p>"Fuck, I'm gonna breed you!" Jason grunted out behind him, and Tim's eyes went wide at that, because he wanted that. He wanted Jason's cum. He needed Jason's cum. Jason leaned forward, pressing his chest to Tim's back, mouth directly over Tim's ear. "Be a good little brother and take your brother's cum."</p><p>If Tim wasn't already orgasaming himself, he would have cum right fucking there at the words as Jason pistoned his hips into him one last time. Then, Tim felt the older man start to fill him with cum, shooting deep inside of him.</p><p>Fuck. Fuck, there was so much! Tim felt so full! So good!</p><p>Tim sagged against Kon, feeling utterly fucked out and sated as Jason pulled out of him, Tim's ass clenched, hole fluttering as he tried to hold us much of Jason's cum in, but a bit of it began to drip out.</p><p>Jason moaned at the sight, sparking Tim's ass oncey shaking the cheeks as Tim let out another whimper. "You're a fucking dream, Tim. You take cock so well. Maybe we should just keep you here, tied up and waiting, coming by to feed you our cocks whenever you get angsty. Would you like that, baby bird?"</p><p>Fuck if that pet name wasn't going to get to Tim's head. Yes, Tim would love that very much.</p><p>"I- ," Tim began, but did not get to finish as Kon hauled him up. Tim moaned, instinctively wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's neck as Kon began to month at his throat.</p><p>"We're not done yet," Kon growled into Tim's neck, teeth scraping along it, and Tim's breath hitched as his dick sprang back to life. Kon's hands gripped Tim's ass, parting the cheeks and spreading them, making more of Jason's cum drip right on out. "We're not done until you have both our cocks in your slutty hole, and your brother's gotten you nice and loose for me. We're gonna fuck you stupid until you can't even remember your name."</p><p>And Tim? All Tim could do was whimper out a broken stuttered 'please'.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry this took so long to finish, life got a bit hectic</p><p>Enjoy Tim getting double stuffed ;)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tim thought he had felt full when Jason had first slid into him, hitting all the right places, his large cock filling him just right. Tim had thought he'd been full then, but he had been wrong.</p><p><em>This. </em>This was what it was like to be full, and Kon wasn't even all the way inside yet.</p><p>"Oh fuck. Fuck me, please," Tim moaned out, desperate sounds escaping his lips as he sunk down slowly onto his best friend's dick.</p><p>Jason had stretched Tim pretty damn well, to the point where the other Bat's cum was still leaking out of Tim's gaping hole. Even better, Kon was fucking Jason's cum deeper into him with every move, and drops of it were sliding up and down along the curves of Kon's cock, lubricating it up.</p><p>Was there anything hotter than being fucked by your boyfriend who was using your brother's cum as lube? Tim didn't think so.</p><p>Kon was taking Jason's sloppy seconds, just like he said he would.</p><p>Even then, it was a tight fit.</p><p>Kryptonians really were something else.</p><p>Kon's thick cockhead had pierced its way through Tim's already red and stuffy hole, burying its way into him in the most delicious of ways. Beneath Tim, Kon looked up at him reverently, his large hands rising up to rub along the flesh of Tim's waist before wrapping around him.</p><p>Tim paused. He'd always been smaller than Kon, and that had just become more and more apparent over the years as Kon continued to grow up, but until that moment, Tim hadn't realized just how large their size difference had grown.</p><p>It was hard not to realize it now as Kon's hands wrapped their way entirely around Tim's waist, fingers connecting. Tim couldn't help the gasp that left his lips, or the way his eyes widened. Tim wasn't exactly small, but Kon? Kon was fucking huge.</p><p>Kon was made from the genes of Clark Kent and Lex Luthor, and it showed.</p><p>Behind him, Jason was kissing along his neck, hands trailing along Tim's body, flicking at Tim's nipples. Tim could feel Jason's dick, rubbing against his back, nice and hard.</p><p>"That's it, baby bird. Be a good boy for us and take that thick Kryptonian cock," Jason whispered in Tim's ear, and fuck if those words didn't go straight to his dick.</p><p>Then...</p><p>Hands still firmly latched onto Tim's waist, Kon pulled Tim down forcibly, slamming Tim down entirely onto the rest of his cock until Tim could feel his thighs rested on Kon's.</p><p>Tim couldn't help the scream that left his mouth as he was pierced all the way through in one go. It felt like Kon was rearranging his insides, turning Tim into the perfect mold for his cock.</p><p>By all logic, it should have hurt. A part of it did. That small amount of pain, however, was almost instantly wiped away by pure pleasure, burning hot through Tim's veins. Holy shit! Full! Tim felt full! Tim felt good and euphoric!</p><p>Kon smirked up at him as Tim's cock exploded between them, cum splattering and painting Kon's chest white as Tim's mouth fell open, whimpers and cries escaping his lips.</p><p>Kon bit his lip, large thumb rubbing against Tim's abs. Or, rather, at a bulge in Tim's stomach. Looking down, Tim gasped.</p><p>He could see Kon inside him. <em>He could see Kon, inside of him.</em></p><p>There was a visible bulge across Tim's chest. Tim's dick, hard as ever, hadn't flagged down in the slightest at the overstimulation, and a bit more cum started leaking from Tim's cockhead. Tim had never cum this much before in one go.</p><p>Tim had never been this turned on before, period.</p><p>Jason bit down on Tim's neck, forcing another gasp from his lips. Tim watched as his big brother's hand joined Kon's, pushing down at the bulge, forcing a choked out noise from his throat.</p><p>Full. Tim felt so <em>full</em>, and so <em>good</em>.</p><p>"Fuck," Jason moaned into his ear. "That's a good slut, taking that cock so well. He's big, isn't he? He's big, but you're taking him like a champ. Such a good little brother, made to be a cock sleeve."</p><p>Yes! Yes, that was exactly what Tim was! What Tim wanted to be! A good cock sleeve, nice and tight, to be filled again and again! Tim loved it! He loved every moment of it! Tim couldn't get enough!</p><p>Tim had been born to be fucked. That was the reason for his existence. And, he was going to enjoy every single moment of that.</p><p>With a bit of effort, Tim lifted himself up a bit before sinking back down onto Kon's length, driving moans out of the both of them as Kon filled him to the brim, Tim not bothering to and not wanting to hold his own sounds in any longer, and instead just enjoying the moment.</p><hr/><p>Fuck!</p><p>Tim was tighter than what Kon had expected. Jason wasn't as large as Kon, but he was still pretty fucking big. Jason Todd didn't just radiate big dick energy, he had the equipment to back it up.</p><p>Still, even with Jason stretching him out first, Tim was tight as a vice, and so fucking warm around him.</p><p>Kon wasn't sure what he liked better: eating Tim's ass out or filling it with his cock. Using Jason's cum as lube was a bonus, and definitely something he needed to try more of in the future. All Kon currently knew was, he could get addicted to this ass pretty damn easily.</p><p>And, okay, Kon may have gotten a bit impatient and he'd shoved Tim down on his length all at once (while using his tactile telekinesis to make Tim invulnerable to keep anything from breaking, because yes, Kon could fucking do that because tactile telekinesis absolutely was the best superpower), but Tim wasn't complaining in the slightest.</p><p>If anything, having his insides rearranged entirely sat perfectly well with Tim, to the point where all it had taken was one fucking thrust to make the smaller man cum again.</p><p>Kon sat up, pulling Tim in close as he began to thrust into the other hero's willing heat, arms rising to run along Tim's back, tracing at the scars there. Each and every drag of Kon's cock rewarded him with the most delicious moans, spilling out of Tim's mouth in droves.</p><p>Tim's body fell, going slack against Kon, his head falling onto Kon's shoulder as he continued to let moan after moan out, again and again, letting himself be used for Kon's pleasure.</p><p>Kon looked over Tim's shoulder, looking straight at Jason.</p><p>Jason wasn't looking at him. Instead, his eyes were fixed firmly on Tim, and he looked hungry. Ravenous. His eyes were raking up and down along Tim's flesh, fingers occasionally skimming along the soft skin of Tim's perfect ass. Tim was now bouncing in Kon's lap eagerly, taking Kon's entire length again and again.</p><p>Making Tim invulnerable meant whatever pain he felt at getting speared was long gone, and all that was left was just a constant stream of want and need.</p><p>Tim really was a perfect bottom. So eager to please, so eager to be fucked.</p><p>Jason met Kon's gaze, blue eyes locking with his own. There was so much want and desire in those eyes, and Kon instantly knew that he'd made the right choice in setting up this threesome.</p><p>This was what all three of them <em>needed</em>.</p><p>Kon wasn't sure which one of them leaned forward first. Either way, his lips met Jason's in a frenzy. Jason kissed like he fucked, mouth insistent on dominating Kon's own. Kon let him, groaning into the kiss as Tim rasped into his ear, his tight hot little body sandwiched firmly between them.</p><p>Wait...</p><p>Tim. Sandwiched between them.</p><p>Kon had just had the absolute most wonderful idea.</p><p>Leaning back, breaking away from Jason's lips, Kon gripped Tim's waist, holding onto him tightly.</p><p>Tim began to buck against him wildly, gasps escaping his pretty lips. They were still red from being stretched around Kon's cock earlier, bruised so nicely.</p><p>"Kon! Kon, please!" Tim begged, trying desperately to get some friction, some movement. Kon, however, held firm, not moving a muscle, refusing to allow Tim to move. Tim leaned back just enough to look at him, eyes filled with so much desperation that it took all of Kon's resolve not to start fucking him silly again.</p><p>Tim being so needy for Kon's dick was the stuff of dreams, and Kon was basking in it.</p><p>"Please, baby," Tim pleaded. "I ne- I need you to move, I need you to fuck me, I nee- Oh fuck yes!"</p><p>Kon, being merciful, decided to give Tim a single thrust. The response was instant. Tim clutched to him again, shudders running along his body, his slutty hole clenching around Kon's length in a way that told Kon that Tim would be perfectly happy to cock warm for him anytime.</p><p>Something to try on out, for another day.</p><p>Then, Tim began begging again for Kon to just 'fuck me hard, please' and 'babe, I need it' and 'I was made for your cock, please give it to me' again and again, all while his hole kept squeezing Kon just right, practically trying to milk him right then and there.</p><p>Kon began to mouth along Tim's neck, sucking along the flesh as he began to thrust lazily up into the other's willing heat, keeping his pace slow and controlled. Tim sobbed against his shoulder, clearly wanting more- wanting it <em>harder, rougher, faster</em>- than the gentle pace Kon was currently providing.</p><p>Even then, each thrust had Tim moaning, his voice a symphony that Kon just couldn't get enough of. Kon's tongue began to swirl along Tim's ear as he spoke, "Tell me, Tim, do you really want to get fucked tonight?"</p><p>Jason, who had leant back himself and was currently stroking himself to the show Kon and Tim were presenting him blinked in confusion.</p><p>Against Kon's shoulder, Tim kept on sobbing.</p><p>"Yes! Yes, yes, yes! Fuck me Kon! Fuck we please! I need it! Whatever you want, <strong>yes!</strong>"</p><p>Kon gripped Tim's waist, lifting him up a bit before thrusting up rapidly. Tim's mouth fell open, voice cracking as broken sounds escaped his lips at the onslaught, his body taking Kon again and again as Kon decided to give his slut exactly what he was begging for.</p><p>Kon met Jason's gaze again and smirked at the other man before motioning down with his eyes. Jason blinked in confusion, and Kon responded by spreading Tim's asscheeks with his hands.</p><p>Jason's eyes locked onto Kon's length, disappearing in and out of Tim's hole, stretching it to the limit.</p><p>It's current limit. Kon intended to correct that, soon.</p><p>"Why don't you join me, Jay?" Kon asked. Jason shot him a look of pure disbelief, and opened his mouth to say something before Kon continued on, "Tim would like that, wouldn't you babe? Your boyfriend and your big brother, filling up your slutty hole at the same time?"</p><p>Okay, Kon totally knew that it wasn't fair to ask questions like that when he was currently pounding Tim into an incoherent puddle. Did he care? Not in the slightest, he just wanted all of them to feel good, and to ruin Tim's hole.</p><p>"Yes! Please! More! Give me more! Plea- oh fuck-"</p><p>Tim's words began to slur as Kan put just a little more force into his thrusts, his eyes rolling into the back of his skull. Tim's cock laid trapped between them, leaking precum all over the pair of them, adding to the messy already there. With a moan of his own, Kon slid a hand between them, taking some of it on his fingers and licking them clean, all while staring directly at Jason.</p><p>Jason let out a whimper at the sight before leaning forward, splaying himself on his stomach.</p><p>"Fuck," Kon couldn't help but gasp out when he felt Jason's tongue begin to lick around the stretched skin of Tim's gaping hole.</p><p>Jason moaned beneath them, his tongue running along Kon's cock before going back to Tim's ass, squeezing it tightly. Tim had a really nice ass, one that both of them would have fun playing with for the next few hours.</p><p>Jason's mouth then took Kon's balls in, sucking at them too. Considering Kon was currently jackhammering Tim into a puddle, that was more than a little impressive.</p><p>Kon leaned back onto the bed, pulling Tim along with him. Tim let out a ragged noise as Kon continued to rearrange his insides while Jason kept eating them both out, alternating between Tim's stuffed hole and Kon's equipment.</p><p>For a moment, Kon thought Jason was going to decline the invitation to fuck Tim together and slide into him instead, which Kon wouldn't exactly mind, but not what he currently wanted. And, okay, Tim really was already pretty damn stretched right now, so Jason's reluctance was understandable. Safety first and all that.</p><p>Then, Kon was proven wrong as Jason slid a finger into Tim alongside Kon's cock, quickly followed by that wonderful fucking tongue of his.</p><p><em>Fuck</em>.</p><p>There was absolutely no way that Jason wasn't also tasting his own cum in there, because that was still leaking out of Tim's hole.</p><p>Jason's tongue drilled right in, one finger quickly becoming two. And Tim?</p><p>Tim, their perfect slut bottom, just moaned for more while trying to fuck himself on said fingers alongside Kon's dick.</p><p>Kon really should have worked on seducing Tim beforehand. Timmy really was a perfect whore, so eager for more.</p><p>Eager for more that both Kon and Jason were going to deliver.</p><p>Hands running along Tim's back, Kon curled his fingers into Tim's hair, yanking at it. Tim gasped out, staring directly at him, pants escaping his mouth again and again.</p><p>The familiar blue of Tim's eyes had been entirely replaced, pupils dictated and lust blown. Kon let his own eyes glow red, and was rewarded with the way Tim's heart, even now, skipped a beat.</p><p>Tim really did like being reminded that Kon wasn't human, even in the simplest of ways.</p><p>Then, Kon kissed him. Tim groaned into the kiss, hands clutching onto the sheets so hard Kon was surprised they didn't tear as he continued to feel along Tim's back, along his scars, swallowing his Robin's moans.</p><p>Yeah. Yeah, this had been a really good fucking idea.</p><hr/><p>If Tim had been thinking logically, he never would have agreed to have Jason's cock inside of him alongside Kon's. Both of them were monsters.</p><p>Tim wasn't small himself, but these two? They definitely had Tim outclassed. Those behemoths swinging between their legs would never be classified as small.</p><p>Tim shouldn't have agreed to have both inside him at the same time. He didn't care. Having each of them in his had felt so good, and the idea of having them both in him simultaneously was enough to have Tim drooling.</p><p>Tim broke his kiss with Kon as he felt Jason's cock begin to push into his already stuffed hole. The third Robin panted against Kon's neck, lust coursing through his every vein like wildfire.</p><p>Tim had been under the influence of potent aphrodisiacs before. It came with the territory, when one had to frequently deal with Poison Ivy. Ivy had left Tim delirious with pleasure before, had left him twitching with want and need as she cackled and escaped. That was just how she rolled.</p><p>Even then, everything that she had ever done to him was absolutely <strong>nothing</strong> compared to what Jason and Kon were currently making him feel. Tim had never felt so much raw want before, such a need to be filled and fucked and bred.</p><p>Jason had cum in him while whispering filth in Tim's ears, and Tim wanted more of that, Kon was currently rearranging his insides, and Tim wanted more of that too.</p><p>He never wanted it to stop.</p><p>He wanted- no, he <em>needed-</em> both of them inside of him, where they belonged.</p><p>"Fuck," Jason gasped behind Tim. "Hold him open for me? He's even tighter than before."</p><p>"No shit," Kon laughed. "I wonder how that happened?"</p><p>Jason's palm smacked into Kon's thigh, which just made the half Kryptonian hybrid laugh louder. Still, Kon did as Jason asked, his large hands holding Tim open, cock falling still inside of him.</p><p>Normally, this would be the point where Tim would try desperately to fuck himself on Kon like he'd done earlier, but for once, Tim stayed still. His entire body began to tingle with anticipation.</p><p>Tim's heart was beating a mile a minute inside his chest. Tim wasn't sure if it was from want or fear or need or all three. All he could do was lay there as Jason's hands gripped onto his waist, fingers digging into his flesh as Jason began to push in slowly alongside Kon.</p><p>Tim gasped as the head finally popped in, making fire burn along his skin.</p><p>"Fuck! So tight!" Jason hissed behind him, and Tim closed his eyes, savoring the feeling. Savoring the moment.</p><p>"Hey," Kon said, and Tim opened his eyes again, staring down at his best friend. At his new boyfriend, who'd agreed to fulfill one of Tim's fantasy's on the drop of a hat.</p><p>Tim really did love Kon, in every filthy way imaginable.</p><p>Kon was looking at him lovingly. He was looking at Tim as if Tim had personally hung the moon and the stars up for him at night, despite the fact that Tim had all but proved today that, deep down, he was just a cock hungry slut that needed to be filled.</p><p>"You need to relax for us, Tim," Kon said, voice soothing. Invisible hands began to run along Tim's back, massaging his muscles, cool to the touch. "You can do it, sweetheart. Be a good Robin for us and let your big brother inside your slutty hole with me, right where you need it."</p><p>Tim's cock jumped at that. Holy shit, was Kon trying to make him cum using just words? Either way, Tim took said words to heart.</p><p>Tim relaxed his muscles, and Jason slid right in, cock slowly pushing into Tim alongside Kon's until both of them were inside him, leaving Tim stuffed.</p><p>"Oh fuck," Tim gasped before biting down hard on the nearest surface, which just happened to be Kon's throat.</p><p>Tim's teeth sunk right in. Beneath him, Kon moaned loudly bucking up into Tim.</p><p>Tim was jostled by the motion and, behind him, Jason hissed.</p><p>"Fuck!" Jason cried out. "Warn a guy before you-,"</p><p>"More! Fuck! Fuck yes, pleas- Oh shit!" Tim interrupted with a scream, going wild. The third Robin lifted himself up and fucking himself on both Kon and Jason's cocks.</p><p>They were going to absolutely ruin Tim for anyone else. They were going to destroy his hole. Hell, they might even end up killing Tim from the pleasure alone, but Tim had no regrets. If this was how he died, what a hell of a way to go.</p><p>Apparently, that was all they needed to start going. Tim was clearly ready to go, and so were they.</p><p>Kon and Jason both fucked into Tim, hard, the bed shaking and rattling around them so hard Tim was a bit surprised it didn't outright collapse.</p><p>Soon, the room was filled with the broken whispers punched out of Tim's chest with every stroke, moans and grunts and the slap of skin against skin as Tim was determined to take the both of them to the fullest.</p><p>"Holy fucking shit! You really are a slut, aren't you, little brother?"</p><p>"He's a whore! Our whore. Our play toy to fuck wherever we want! We'll keep him tied up, open and ready to use."</p><p>"Yeah? We can have a machine fuck him, keeping him loose for us. Smaller than either of us, of course, so it won't scratch that itch and leave him wanting."</p><p>"Yes! Is that what you want, Timmy? For me and your brother to lock you up so we can use your tight holes whenever we want?</p><p>"YES! YES, I WANT THAT! I WANT BOTH OF YOU! ANYTHING. PLEASE, JUST DON'T STOP! DON'T EVER STOP!"</p><p>Kon exploded inside of Tim, his cum painting Tim's inside. Above him, Jason let out a grunt at the feeling as Tim's already messy hole becoming sloppy, cum gushing out.</p><p>Tim couldn't help it.</p><p>He came.</p><p>He came so hard that, for a moment, the entire world faded. Everything went dark as Tim screamed through his orgasm, chest heaving as consciousness left him, literally fucked stupid by the combined efforts of his boyfriend and his brother.</p><hr/><p>Jason hissed as he pulled out of Tim's hole, and was very glad he'd gotten his apartment soundproofed. He really did not want to deal with noise complaints from the neighbors.</p><p>Who knew Tim was a fucking screamer? Jason was so screwing Tim over the batcomputer later and making sure it got recorded, because fuck Bruce.</p><p>Tim's hole all but gaped at him. Kon still hadn't pulled out, and Jason was pretty sure the half Kryptonian was still cumming from the way his dick kept pulsing. Without Jason's cock to keep it in place, the cum was leaking out, making a mess all over Jason's sheets.</p><p>Jason could tell he'd have to end up tossing these. They were covered in so much sweat and cum that only Alfred would be able to ever get them clean again, and there was no way in hell that Jason was going to bring these to Alfred.</p><p>Kon let out a sigh as he gripped Tim's ass, pumped in one last load, and then pulled him off.</p><p>Kon then flipped Tim over, laying him on his back next to him on the bed. Jason had to bite back another moan of his own at the sight.</p><p>Tim made such a pretty picture, passed out and covered in bruises, cum leaking out of his fluttering hole that kept continuously trying to clench onto something that just wasn't there anymore. Tim's stomach actually looked a little bit bloated from all the cum they'd dumped in him, rising up and down steadily.</p><p>The little shit had the most blissed out expression on his face, completely fucked out.</p><p>Beside him, Kon curled up to Tim and was looking down at him adoringly, running a finger alongside Tim's stomach before looking up at Jason, smirking.</p><p>"Ready for another round?" Kon asked, before spreading his legs apart, holding himself open, his pretty hole winking at him.</p><p>Jason groaned at the sight, hand clutching at his still hard cock, jerking it at the sight.</p><p>"You're completely fucking insatiable. You know that?" Jason said, and Kon grinned, fluttering his eyelashes at him in response before hiking his legs up a bit higher.</p><p>Jason sure as hell wasn't going to say no to that. Moving forward, Jason gripped Kon's thighs and slid right in. The pair of them groaned at the sensation, and Jason began to pound away at Kon as Tim laid unconscious next to them, sleeping away as his big brother fucked his boyfriend towards another orgasm.</p><p>Yeah, they definitely were going to do this again, absolutely no questions asked.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! If you liked it, leave a comment please!<br/><br/>Follow me on <a href="https://twitter.com/mlmsuperboy">Twitter</a> </p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>